Apathy
by lilo.rico
Summary: In later chapters, Miroku saves Sango from a few miseries. Then, Miroku's feelings grow stronger. Soon after, he tries to confess himself to Sango but lacks his emotions.


**Apathy****

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: pif. I don't own Inuyasha…**

**From Ramen: Aargh! I'm so sorry it took me so long to update…**

**I am working on Love and Annoyance chapter, and I Love You Sesshomaru as well…. and Scorched Souls. Hehe sorry! But I promise SOON I'll update!

* * *

**

**Apathy**

**Chapter 1: The Actress

* * *

**

One bright morning, as Kagome woke up from sleep, she heard tons of screaming and yelling, of "hey she's here!" and "ah! I can't believe it! She's here!" or… "omigosh! She's here!" everyone was running back and fourth of complete excitement.

As Kagome looked up, she rubbed her eyes and said, "aw, what's everyone rushing about?" Inuyasha then got up. "What the hell is goin' on?" he asked with utter fatigue "everyone's in a rush for something… Aww, I'm going to check" Kagome got up and walked in a crippled stance, behind a tree to watch what everyone's rushing about. Then, she spotted a lady waving a bell back and fourth _DING A LING DING A LING DING A LING DING A LING!_

"hey… who's that back there?" Kagome then spotted another lady, but a beautiful one. The lady started walking to the right and into a door. Her beautiful silky hair was swaying as she walked.

"hm. I'm going to check it out." Kagome ran into the crowed of rushing humans.

"ow! Ow! Hey! Excuse me! Oof! Aargh! Excuse me!" she bumped into everyone and budged in front.

"hey lady! You ain't got no manners! Get back there!" a villager fumed

"ah! Sorry! Geez…" as soon as Kagome was pushed into the door the lady walked in, she saw a stage and many benches for people to sit on.

"whoa…….. I think a show is going to be put on here… I hope they don't mind if I can take a look…" Kagome sat down on the second bench.

* * *

"hey Inuyasha, where's Kagome?" Sango asked in a strangled voice, getting up 

"aww dammit! Where now!" Inuyasha was thinking "shit. What's her problem running away like this!"

"Inuyasha, maybe Kagome could have gone home…" Miroku suggested coolly

"shut up! We'll find her!" Inuyasha walked through the trees and saw never the less, more rushing people.

"eh? What's the rush…" Inuyasha leaped over a roof and saw an open door everyone was rushing into.

"guess I'd better take a look…" Inuyasha ran through the door, pushing everyone else.

"KAGOME!" he screamed "INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed back

"what the hell are you doing here!" he asked "oh, I just wanted to see what the rush was. Sorry, heh. And look, they're putting on a show… Hey Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara!" Kagome waved, arching her back

"oh hey! It's a show!" Miroku quickly sat down beside Kagome.

"hello everyone, welcome to Musashi's biggest event! We are all because I know you all would surely prefer some entertainment, after all the hard work you've done!

So, let us start. Please welcome, lady Uteri" the announcer welcomed a beautiful actress, in a stylish kimono.

"Hello everyone. I am glad all of you are here to watch the show. I am going to be playing in a show called _Rakuen no Shirouba._ I hope you all enjoy, but first… would any talented girls or boys want to…" 'slap ass…' Miroku thought, smirking at the lady

"So? Anyone?" the lady asked.

"What the hell are you smiling at!" Sango pinched Miroku's arm.

Then, three hands came up, yelling "me! Oh me please ma'am!"

"Alright. You right there, and you two. Now, give a hand for these three."

There was applause. "Now, if anyone you haven't heard of me before, my name is Uteri Aiako. I will be excusing myself three for a while. Please be patient." Uteri walked behind the stage and gave them a prep talk.

She then walked back out.

"the show will now begin! Please enjoy!" the announcer then ran away.

"oof!" but, unfortunately, the announcer tripped over "oh you're so pathetic. I'd rather cut off your ass then be like a drunken money like you! How many bottles did you drink, Kimiwo! Ugh, and how did you act so straight back there! You're wife is going to kick you out… if you fail this again… hey and just for your sake, she's kicked out thirteen men. And the kicked out seven, they we're such dirty assholes who would always wipe their ass with a leaf. So better get used to this!" Uteri fumed, stepping on his back on the stairs "I was faithful? And… " Kimiwo replied. Uteri scoffed and then appeared up on stage.

"Hello Kakara" Uteri(acting name: Kitsune) "hello there miss Uteri…" an evil demonic voice greeted from behind, "aren't you supposed to be hunting for… human flesh? You have them all here, now it's your chance!" the demon cried

"ah! Hey! I-I don't know! I uh… I'm—"

everyone screamed of horror and ran away. But for Inuyasha and the gang, they stayed there.

"well at least you are your puppy friend are here…" Uteri and the demon said.

"huh! Aah! Stay away!" Uteri transformed into a demon and held Kimiwo, and threw him in her mouth.

"hey! Let him GO! YOU DAMN BASTARD! AAH THIS IS SOME CRAPPY ACTING SHIT!" Inuyasha ran to Uteri, slashing her with his Tetsusaiga, face first!

"aaahhh!" Uteri was devoured.

"so, you've devoured my wife? Now, it's my turn! RRRAAWWWRR!" the demon aimed for Inuyasha and Kagome.

"AAAHHHH!" Kagome screeched. But just in time, Inuyasha protected her with…

"WIND SCAR! HYYYAAA! TAKE THIS YOU SHITTY OLD BASTARD!"

"HAHAHA! NOTHING CAN STOP ME!" the demon aimed again.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango swung her boomerang at the demon.

"… No pain at all!" the demon said

"aah! Fine! WIND SCAR! WIND SCAR! WIND SCAR! WIND SCAR!"

"oh and didn't you notice… that Uteri was fake. I am Uteri. Uteri Aiako nothing… I mean NOTHING CAN STOP ME!"

"YA THINK SO! HYA!" Kagome aimed her sacred arrow right through Uteri's chest, right at the same time as Inuyasha aimed another Wind Scar at him… I mean… her?

"huh? AHHHH!" Uteri was devoured, with blood bathing the whole stage.

"wow… Sacred Arrow and Wind Scar… quite amusing" Miroku said.

* * *

**Haha, hope you enjoyed it.**

**R&R!**

**-Ramen :)**


End file.
